Traditional color correction is a purely two dimensional (2D) technique that only deals with pixel values in a 2D image. All conventional color correction supports primary color operations such as lift, gain gamma, and American Society of Cinematographers Color Decision List (ASC CDL) functions specified by an operator that are applied globally to all the pixels in an image. More recently, however, color corrections also support secondary operations that are applied only to some select pixels in an image.
Traditional color correction, however, fails to exploit the relation between simultaneous channels of images and related information that results from capture with stereo cameras and the like. In addition, existing color correction processes do not take into account or modify the actual lighting conditions, light-reflectance properties or three-dimensional (3D) geometry information of objects in the scene. Therefore, traditional color correction processes are insufficient for color correcting 3D images.